¡Halloween!
by Naima1328
Summary: Hoy es Halloween, un día perfecto para hacer bromas y finalmente estar lejos de Tweek, o al menos eso piensa Craig ¿Será duradera su opinión sobre alejarse de Tweak?


**Notas cutres antes de comenzar:**

 **Cartoon:** South Park

 **Autor original:** Trey Parker y Matt Stone

 **Advertencia:** Creek (Tweek x Craig) YAOI y R18

 **Dedicatorias:** Para todos los amantes del creek 7w7 y a Craig (Tinita) por ser cool :3

* * *

 **¡Halloween!**

Finalmente era Halloween en South park, el día más esperado por todos los niños del lugar pues era el momento justo para hacer las mejores bromas y asustar a unos cuantos alfeñiques además claro de saciarse con tantos dulces que en una semana ya habría una gran fila en el dentista por tantas caries, pero nada de eso les importaba a ellos, hoy por la noche sería un gran día.

Craig Tucker estaba buscando su atuendo de parca entre su armario, sus manos sudaban de tan ansioso que estaba por gastar unas cuantas bromas a todo el mundo, incluyendo por supuesto a su familia, quienes eran casi los primeros en su lista, él ya tenía a alguien más en mente para jugar una gran broma maestra que había estado preparando desde hace tiempo, pero ¿A quién podría tenerle tanto rencor?.

-Oh queridísimo McCormick, es mejor que prepares tu culo para esta noche. -Dijo para si mientras se relamía los labios-

Sí, realmente ODIABA a Kenny ni hay por que dar explicación de una cosa tan obvia. Vaya que esa noche la esperaba con toda el alma, ya terminaba de preparar su túnica y comenzaba a afilar bien la guadaña, dejaba bien ordenado el maquillaje, que le robó a su hermana por cierto, para darle más realismo a su disfraz. Terminó por dejar al lado de su ropa una calabaza que le servía para guardar los dulces. Escuchaba como desde abajo su madre le llamaba para comer pero no le prestó atención, así que mejor se lanzó a la cama y texteó a su mejor amigo negro:

 _Token Black:_

 _¿Disfraz de parca? ¡Suena estupendo!_

 _Craig Tucker:_

 _A sido mi idea ¿Qué esperabas?. ¿Tú de qué irás?_

 _Token Black:_

 _Hm... Aún no lo sé, mamá dijo que me haría uno de fantasma._

 _Craig Tucker:_

 _¿Fantasma? Por favor, eso es taaaan predecible...Además ¿Cuándo has visto un fantasma negro?_

 _Token Black:_

 _Ja, Ja, Ja. Muy gracioso Craig, por cierto ¿De qué irá Tweek? ¿De novia de frankenstein? Es lo más parecido a la novia de la parca jajaja._

 _Craig Tucker:_

 _No me andes jodiendo ahora con eso, hijo de puta. No quiero que siquiera me reconozca, siempre debe estar cerca de mi, tomandome la mano o incluso besarme en público, ¿Sabes cuantas chicas se han alejado de mi? TODAS, sólo se me acercan para decirme "Owh, se ven muy lindos!" SON TODAS UNAS PUTAS_

 _Token Black:_

 _Amigo, a las chicas se les respeta, ellas sólo piensan que su relación es de verdad._

 _Craig Tucker:_

 _¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero me cabrea el hecho de tener que estar cada segundo de mi puta vida a su lado, por eso amo Halloween, le inventé que estaba enfermo y no saldría a pedir dulces, incluso que era muy contagioso por lo que era recomendable no venir. Mi disfraz es de pies a cabeza también me pondré maquillaje para cubrir todo mi rostro y así no sabrá quien soy si es que me lo topo por la calle ¿No es genial?._

 _Token Black:_

 _Si tu lo dices... Suena algo complicado pero está bien, los demás dicen que nos reuniremos en el parque a las 8:00 pm. ¡Te veo allá!_

 _Craig Tucker:_

 _¡Claro, adiós!_

Era verdad que no quería ver a Tweek Tweak ni en pintura, todos los días lo tenía que estar soportando con las melosidades que debía de fingir, sí, era su amigo pero después del rumor de las malditas asiáticas ya no pudo tratarlo del mismo modo, aunque ahora no importaba, dudaba mucho que se encontraran puesto que seguro estaría trabajando en la cafetería de sus padres, todo estaba de acuerdo a su unas cuantas horas para la cita por lo que decidió bajar a comer, después de recibir todos esos regaños de sus padres, ahora no le importaba nada ni nadie le haría enfadar en aquel día tan especial.

Justo faltaba poquísimo para que dieran las 8:00 pm, él ya estaba listo incluso el maquillaje le quedó como anillo al dedo ni se reconocía el mismo, "¡Es perfecto, joder!" sonrió al admirarse y salió corriendo de casa hasta el punto de reunión. Al llegar sólo se encontró con Jimmy, quien poseía un disfraz de flash, lo saludó, en poco tiempo llegaron Token y Clyde, el primero vestido de fantasma y el segundo de calabaza.

-E-Esto es muy emocionante ¿Por donde empezamos? -preguntó Jimmy.

-Hice un mapa de las casas con más dinero, esas seguro que nos dan los mejores caramelos y algo de pasta -contestó Clyde mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un trozo de papel- veamos en la primera casa del norte

-Hey Clyde ¿Y t-tu novio? -preguntó Jimmy nuevamente.

-Hey Jimmy ¿Y tus piernas? -contestó sarcástico.

-Ese es un chiste muy viejo, yo solo preguntaba para estar seguro antes de irnos.

-No sé y no me importa, ahora muevan todos sus traseros.

Corrieron hasta la primera casa donde afortunadamente, para los dueños, les dieron unos ricos caramelos en grandes cantidades pues si les hubiesen ignorado o dado absolutamente nada habrían problemas, tal como pasó con la quinta casa, en donde sólo les dieron un par de cepillos y pasta dental, la venganza fue el típico truco de los huevos podridos y papel de baño que "adornaron" la casa por completo. Aquel cuarteto estaba pasándosela de lo mejor, tocando en cada casa, recibiendo jugosos dulces y bañando de mierda, literal, las casas "malas" que se encontraban por su camino. En un par de horas sus bolsas estaban llenas de caramelos a reventar por lo que decidieron ir por una casa más para luego retirarse respectivamente al hogar de Clyde donde disfrutarían del manjar mientras veían películas de horror pasadas por cable.

Lamentablemente no contaban con que su dulce día se terminaría amargando por la presencia de aquel grupo de amigos-enemigos de Craig.

-¿Pero que esto? Hey chicos, hey ¿Ya vieron? Es un fantasma negro -rompió a carcajadas cartman mientras señalaba a Token-

-Maldito obeso de mierda deja de reírte de Token -contestó craig-

-Viejo, no sé quien seas pero casi suenas como el marica de Tucker -volvió a reir-

-¡E-Eres un pendejo, Cartman! D-De-Deja de reirte de craig -contestó Tweek quien yacía vestido de soldado con una lata de café en la cabeza como casco-

-Owh es tan lindo que protejas a tu novio marica de Craig -juntó sus propias manos Cartman mientras hacía un gesto de dulsura-

-¡C-Cabrón, no me re-refería a eso! AGH!

-Se supone que si es gay es un marica ¿No, Cartman? -habló Stan.

-¡AGH! ¡Dejen de decir pura mierda! ¡Es mucha presión!

Mientras ellos peleaban entre si, él quería que se lo comiera la tierra, ahí estaba Tweek y si descubría quien era de verdad seguro que haría un drama y las asiáticas nuevamente pensarían que él era el malo como la última vez, hizo un gesto con los dedos a los de su grupo indicando el irse, ellos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar, él también lo hizo hasta que...

-Chicos encontré muchos dulces en la mansión de aquí cerca -Era la voz de Kenny- Me han sobrado un montón que no caben ya en mi bolsa por lo que te los daré a ti, Tweek.

Frenó en seco ¡Era la maldita voz de Kenny! no pudo evitar voltear lentamente a mirar sus acciones.

-¿Q-Qué? Pero son m-muchos dulces...¡Me darán caries!

-Eres muy divertido -sonrió y palmeó su cabeza- si te llega a pasar algo, bueno, yo me ocupo de ti ¿Te gusta la idea?

-N-No sé, eso suena AGH! rarísimo -negó- ¡¿Y si los duendes también se llevan tus calzoncillos?! ¡No quiero que se los lleven!

-Eso no va a pasar ¿Vale? Podemos dormir juntos para evitar que te hagan algo malo, incluso si se robasen mis calzones...No veo el problema de dormir desnudo -le guiñó el ojo-

No sabía el por que pero su sangre hervía desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, inclusive había logrado romper la guadaña con una mano, estaba tan enfadado de ver la maldita escena y más el tener que soportar los tonos melosos que le dedicaba sólo a Tweek además de esas caricias tan puercas. Quizá estaba enfadado por que es Kenny, es decir, siempre ha odiado a Kenny pero ¡¿Quién se creía para ponerle las manos encima al rubio aprovechando que él no estaba presente?!.

-¡CABRÓN HIJO DE PUTA ALEJATE DE TWEEK! -le empujó-

-Ouch... ¿Pero que coño te pasa, amigo? ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! -respondió Kenny.

-¡AGH! ¡K-Kenny! ¿E-Estás bien? -trataba de ayudar el rubio.

-¡NO LO TOQUES, TE PROHÍBO QUE LE AYUDES!

-Eh, eh, eh -Token tomaba las manos de su amigo Craig para evitar que se moviese- Calmado eh... Thomas.

-¡¿THOMAS?! -gritó Tweek- ¡AL FIN ESTÁS AQUÍ, IDIOTA!

-¡Tenías que decir THOMAS! -miró con enojo craig a su amigo negro- Tweek, no soy Thomas yo...

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba recibiendo todo tipo de golpes por todos lados del cuerpo, vaya que aunque el rubio se viese tan débil era muy fuerte. Craig a punto de sangrar por la nariz por tercera vez se logró poner de pie para tomar sus manos con fuerza.

-¡¿Pero que coño haces?! ¡¿Quieres matarme?! -apretaba bien sus muñecas.

-¡PENDEJO, ESTÚPIDO, HIJO DE PUTA! -forcejeaba.

-¡¿De que demonios hablas?! ¡Dejame explicarte!

-¡Thomas eres un come mierda! ¡Alejate de Craig! ¿Explicarme? ¿Q-Qué cosa? ¿Que te gusta? Siempre estás junto a él y para Craig eres perfecto y toda la maldita cosa ¡Por tu culpa él no quiere tomarme enserio en la relación y cree que yo también finjo! ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Él de verdad me gusta! AGH! Estúpida presión, no puedo AGH!

-¡Thomas! -gritó Kenny al empujar a Craig y separarlo de Tweek- No le hagas caso, ve a tu lugar feliz, Tweek.

-¡No me hables como a un b-bebé, Kenny! -se separó- Mi lu-lugar feliz está con Craig...

Tucker estaba sin habla, solamente miraba al vacío ¿De verdad Tweek lo amaba? Eso significaba que las cartas, dulces, regalos, cariño, todo era de verdad cuando él creía que era mentira, se sentí muy raro pues de verdad pensaba que era una simple actuación, incluso lo felicitaba por tan buen show, vaya mierda. "Pero yo no soy gay, a mi me gustan las chicas" negó "¡Sí, a mi me gustan las chicas! Que sea gay con alguien más" pensó tratándose de convencer cuando alzó la mirada para notar como el rubio de chamarra naranja besaba al ojiverde, ahora definitivamente todo su concepto de heterosexualidad de había perdido. Se limpió la cara con su gabardina y ató con esta a Kenny para dejarlo caer a la carretera donde fue llevado por un camión de basura que arrasó con él.

-¡Oh dios mio han matado a Kenny! -dijo Stan.

-¡Hijos de puta! -respondió Kyle.

De un momento a otro Tweek había sido secuestrado hasta un callejón, donde le descubrió la boca que yacía tapada con su mano. Se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie merodeando y se terminó de desmaquillar hasta quedar en descubierto.

-Tendré que lavarte la maldita boca con jabón o inclusive cloro. -le comenzaba a tallarle la boca con la manga de sueter-

-¡AGH! Deja de hacer eso -le detuvo- Eres un mentiroso ¡Me dijiste que estabas enfermo!

-¡Y tu te dejaste besar por el estúpido de McCormick aprovechando que no estoy! -contestó enojado.

-¿D-De qué te molestas? Para ti todo esto es una mierda de show -le dio la espalda- Si no te has dado c-cuenta no hay nadie por aqui, así que no finjas ser un novio c-celoso.

-No estoy fingiendo ser un maldito novio celoso Tweek, SOY un maldito novio celoso -le tomó de los hombros y dio vuelta para acorralarlo en la pared- No quiero que ese imbécil te ponga una mano encima ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Q-Qué dices? No juegues con esto, Craig -trataba de separarse- el hecho de que hayas escuchado m-mi mariconada de que me gustas no tienes por que corresponderme, además K-Kenny es mi amigo.

-Él quiere algo contigo, se le nota que se muere por meterte su pene en tu culo, Tweek. -le tomó bien de las muñecas para alzarlas hasta arriba de su cabeza- Solo YO podré meter mi pene en tu culo.

-¡AGH! Craig vete al diablo -ladeó la cabeza para evitar mirarle-

-Tweek... No sé cómo pasó, admito que pensé que te odiaba después de lo de las asiáticas pero al verte con el pendejo de McCormick supe que no quería verte así con nadie más. ¡Al diablo con la heterosexualidad y las chicas! Todas tienen tetas y culos grandes pero ninguna tiene manos cálidas, cabello suave y ese aroma a diferentes tipos de café. Tweek, somos un duo ¿Recuerdas? supongo que Super Craig no sería nada sin WonderTweek -besó su mejilla- Seamos novios de verdad.

-¡GAH! -logró separarse y completamente nervioso y sonrojado se acorraló el mismo en la esquina- ¿P-Pero que dices? ¿E-Estás tomado?

-¡Que no estoy de broma, joder! -se le volvió a acercar- ¿Qué debo hacer para demostrártelo?

Se logró acercar lo suficiente para tomarlo por las caderas, pegarlo hasta su cuerpo y plantarle un gran beso profundo que después fue convirtiéndose en uno más feroz hasta el grado de lograr que su rubio jugase un poco con la lengua de él hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieran lo suficientemente calientes y necesitados de aire. Craig susurró un "¿Suficiente?" a Tweek pero no hubo respuesta de éste, sólo podía notarse mudo con ese hilo de saliva escurriendo de su comisura y un sonrojo fuerte en sus mejillas. Tucker no pudo esconder sus emociones, le excitaba demasiado ver al rubio de esa manera, debía de admitir que era incluso mejor que ver a las chicas de las paginas porno.

Vaya suerte que tenía, ese callejón era el que estaba a unas casas de su hogar. Cargó en brazos a Tweek para llevarlo consigo, abrió la puerta y corrió hasta su habitación la cual cerró con llave, aún sabiendo que su familia estaría afuera por las compras de media noche.

-¿E-Es esta tu cama? -miraba Tweek con atención esta y su posición-

-No sé que es lo que tienes tu pero has logrado excitarme con tan solo un maldito beso, Tweeks. -comenzaba a quitarse la chamarra y la camisa-

-¡GAH! ¡No hagas eso enfrente mia! -se cubría los ojos aún sonrojandose más por la situación- ¿P-Piensas violarme?

-Si tu cooperas no será violación, es mas o menos como tener relaciones -se quitó el gorro dejando ver su corto cabello negro que combinaban a la perfección con sus ojos azules-

-¡JESUCRISTO! -volvió a negar y poco a poco bajar sus manos que le cubrían la vista- ¡E-Estás desnudo!

-Sólo falta poco -sonrió con picardía y se subió a la cama quedando él encima de Tweek- Estoy más duro que cualquier otra cosa, pero no te voy a forzar a hacer nada, puedo ser un cabrón pero no es para tanto.

Tweek se quedó mirandolo un momento hasta asentir levemente, cerrar sus ojos y darle un besito bastante tierno en la mejilla como aceptación. Craig sonrió ante el acto y empezó a besarlo nuevamente en esos labios sabor café que le volvía loco ¿Cómo es que nunca le había besado antes?. Sus manos se deslizaban ante las prendas de Tweek, desabrochando el resto de los botones dejando en descubierto su piel blanquecina la cual no tardó en llenarla de besos y lamidas.

-Ngh... Craig -susurraba ante el acto, sentía como su espalda se arqueaba por la nueva sensación que experimentaba- T-Tu lengua es bastante cálida..

-Es perfecta para lamer otras cosas ¿no te parece? -sonrió ladino, su lengua se guiaba ahora hasta sus pezones los cuales lamía el contorno un par de veces hasta ver a su pareja lanzar leves gemidos audibles, poco apoco dejaba ese labor para chuparlos ahora mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba entre su pantalón y lo empezaba a desabrochar- Eres un maldito, tu también estabas igual que yo y no me dijiste nada -comentó sonriente al notar con su palma como un pequeño bulto se movía entre su boxer-

-¡N-No lo mires! Agh... -cerró las piernas y se cubrió el rostro totalmente avergonzado, pero parecía que sus palabras no fueron escuchadas por su contrario, pues sentía ahora como sus prendas de la parte de abajo ya no existían y ahora la lengua del azabache se acercaba peligrosamente hasta su entrepierna- ¡E-Espera!

-¿Qué? -Se detuvo y arqueó una ceja-

-C-Creo que eso lo tengo que hacer yo... -se sentó, le desabrochó el pantalón y bajó los boxers hasta quedar ambos completamente desnudos, Craig se sentó en la cama un tanto confuso hasta ver como Tweek se arrodillaba y después inclinaba hasta sus piernas para buscar con sus suaves manos el miembro del azabache y darle pequeñas lamidas- Maldición... -susurró- No esperaba que hicieras algo así, no me digas ¿Has estado pensando en hacer algo como esto conmigo?

-C-Cállate -se limitó en contestar y sólo se concentró en ahora meterlo poco a poco en su boca, las lamidas dentro de ella se hacían constantes y con ayuda de su saliva era mucho más fácil el desliz al chuparle, era una experiencia completamente nueva para él pero esperada, por lo que aplicaba todo lo que había visto por internet esos últimos meses- Estás sacando mucho pre-semen...

-¿Y tienes que decirmerlo sabiendo que eso me excita más? -tomó entre sus dedos los cabellos del rubio y le hacía moverse más, vaya que la lengua del rubio le hacía ponerse todavía más duro de lo que estaba y al pasear la mirada por todo el cuerpo ajeno, notar sus pezones duros, sus piernas suaves y ese trasero tan redondo le provocaba pensar en un montón de cosas- Joder, Tweek -tantas eran sus fantasías mentales que complementado con la excitación recibida por la boca de Tweek, le hizo venirse de golpe en su boca. Notaba como el pequeño rubio batallaba para tragar todo lo que había recibido pues había sido demasiado que hasta las sábanas quedaron manchadas-Muevete y siéntate aquí -se acomodó bien, veía como Tweak se acercaba y se sentaba con mucho cuidado en el pene erecto de su compañero.

Ambos comenzaron a gemir en tono bajo al sentirse uno dentro del otro, poco a poco Craig tomaba las caderas de su pareja para elevarlas y bajarlas a su gusto un par de veces hasta notar como el rubio las hacía por su cuenta.

-Oh dios esto es tan bueno -acariciaba la espalda Tweek al mismo tiempo que lamía sus pezones- Eres una zorra, Tweek ¿Sabías? -le proporcionó una nalgada junto a una mordida cerca de su costado- Pero sólo conmigo será así, únicamente conmigo podrás sentir todo este placer que te encanta

-A-Ahh! Joder... se siente bastante bien -lograba decir entre gemidos al moverse el mismo- dame más, Craig ¡Ahh!

-Dilo, di que solamente me verás a mi y únicamente conmigo tendrás sexo -volvió a darle una nalgada y tomar su rostro en sus manos para besarle profundamente logrando ese juego entre lenguas una vez más.-

-S-Sólo será contigo ¡AHH! Dame, dame más! -le abrazaba por el cuello besándole de la misma manera-

Tucker no se hizo más del rogar, sostuvo bien sus caderas pues las embestidas que empezaba a darle eran bastante fuertes que provocaban esos ruidos obsenos al chocar sus testículos con su trasero, ambos cuerpos sudaban cada vez más, los besos provocaban mordidas en ambos cuerpos tan calientes que sus gemidos se podían escuchar incluso hasta la casa de los vecinos.

-Joder, Craig ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! -gemía Tweek- C-Creo que voy a correrme dentro de poco

-Hagámoslo juntos -susurró entre jadeos y mordió su hombro- voy a llenarte completamente ese bonito culo que tienes

-¡Ahh! Si, llename todo, Craig -Se abrazó más a su compañero.

Entre besos ardientes, chupetones visibles, mordidas y nombres entre gemidos ambos lograron terminar, Tweek había llenado el vientre de Craig mientras éste llenó toda la cavidad del rubio hasta el grado de ver como podía escurrirse gran parte del semen por su entrada. Agotados cayeron recostados en la cama y antes de terminar dormidos se dijeron un "Te amo" el uno al otro, se dedicaron un beso bastante tierno y durmieron abrazados.

Por otra parte, en el living se encontraban todos los chicos.

-Vaya que le dio bien duro Craig a Tweek... ¡Me deben cinco dolares! -sonrió complacido Cartman-

-¡Joder! ¿Quién pensaría que él había sido el "seme" como dicen? -le pagó Kyle.

-Me pregunto si n-necesitará una silla de ruedas -pagó Jimmy.

-Seguro que le partió el culo, espera -pausó Cartman- No me había dado cuenta que eres flash -rió- Esto es una mierda, flash sin piernas -se revolcó de la risa en todo el dinero que había ganado- por dios, primero un fantasma negro y ahora un flash sin piernas ¡Esto es lo mejor!

* * *

 **Notas finales**

Me sentí Cartman, sí, también me reí con eso de flash :'v hahaha

Espero les haya gustado, Creeks! Recuerden que por únicamente $10 yenes más ¡Se llevan una lata de café que pueden usar como casco!


End file.
